


A Sudden Scream

by Seychelles



Series: OT3 Challenges [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, Multi, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Threesome - F/M/M, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seychelles/pseuds/Seychelles
Summary: They are safe as long as they remain togather, but one can forget that in dreams.





	

Sonia stared at the bedroom ceiling, confused to way she was suddenly alert. It usually took her a few bleary eyed minutes and the jostling of her boyfriends before she would be fully awake in the mornings. It was pitch black out, the blurry red lines of the bedside clock proclaiming the time as 1:41 aka Way Too Early. Sonia sighed and laid back down, reaching out for one of her boyfriend’s sleeping figures.

But the bed was empty. Sonia sat up fully, thoughts of sleep empty from her head. She glanced around the room in confusion that was tinged with worry. The dim lights of the bathroom were leaking into the bedroom, causing the carpet to turn goldish green. The sound of the tap running could also be heard if Sonia strained her ears. She untangled her legs from her sheets and got up, bare feet moving soundlessly over the carpet. Carefully she pushed open the Bathroom door.

Kazuichi was slumped over the sink, pink hair falling over his face and clenched fists over his eyes. He was ghostly pale and barely upright from how badly he was shaking. He must have had another nightmare.

Sonia grasped her hands nervously. Kazuichi was no stranger to bad dreams, both she and Gundham had been awakened by his startled outbursts in the night. But it had always been Gundham who’d calm him down afterword, talking to the mechanic in a hushed tone, while pressing a hamster into trembling palms. She would hover over the pair, mostly following Gundham’s instructions on what to do. She wished dearly for her other boyfriend’s presence, but the breeder had taken a job out of town, intending to be back early in the morning. Still there had to be some way she could help out, since leaving him like that would be cruel.

She approached him slowly and laid a hand softly on Kazuichi’s shoulder. Instantly he jumped back and let out a hellish screech. His back hit the wall and his legs seem to give way beneath him. 

“I’m sorry” she whispered, kneeling down and clutching her hands to her chest. Clearly he wasn’t reacting well to physical contact. “It’s okay, you safe here, it’s alright.” She knew from two years of dating Gundham that it was never a good idea to raise your voice at a scared creature. Hopefully some of that logic would apply to this situation. 

Kazuichi looked up at her, squinting. “S-Sonia?” he asked, voice as unsteady as the rest of him.

“Indeed.” She answered, trying to give a reassuring smile. It was good that he recognized her wasn’t it? She tried to remember Gundham’s instructions, but could only recall him telling her off for being too crowding. She crawled back a few inches.

“I’m sorry.” The mechanic whispered into his knees. “I thought I was back there. That he was-“A shudder and Kazuichi went silent.

Sonia attempted a comforting touch on his shoulder. He didn’t startle this time, presumably since he could see her movements. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Just breathe. He’s not here anymore. We won’t let him hurt you again.” She surprised herself by how firm those words were.

Evidently Kazuichi found her words to be comforting at least. The tension left his shoulders, and the shaking slowed. He reached up and softly pawned at her hand. “Thank you.” He whispered. “I’m glad I have both of you…” His voice trailed off as he drifted off to sleep. Sonia sat against the wall with him and let his head rest on her shoulder. She had found him and Gundham in this position before, the mechanic worn out after the post nightmare panic had passed, and the breeder in no hurry to move him. It was a sign that things were once again okay. This time She had made things okay. Her little kingdom was alright….

She didn’t recall dozing off, but she awoke to the tickle of whiskers on her face and the musky scent of Gundham as he pulled her and Kazuichi into a soft embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on Tumblr, "Person A has a history of severe nightmares. B knows how to calm A down but is out of Town. C has to try for the first time alone  
> I like how this turned out, I have to say, although I feel like Gundham could be included more.  
> Please tell me want you liked/disliked, I like hearing you people's thoughts on my work


End file.
